AkaKuro Compilations
by Riza Phantomhive
Summary: A compilation of AkaKuro oneshots! A challenge for myself to see if how many oneshots I could write!
1. Chapter 1: Friendzone

**Prompt: Friendzone**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. Major OOCness. Probably alot of grammatical errors but please bear with me :((((.**

**Akashi's POV**

* * *

I'm seriously pissed right now.

You must be wondering why but lately, I feel like Tetsuya has been friendzoning me a lot.

I liked Tetsuya ever since I met him. Yeah, love at first sight. Ridiculous as it sound, but it is true.

At first, I thought it was just a simple admiration. His soft baby blue hair, his azure emotionless orbs, his pale white skin, and most of all his cute soft face that makes me want to pinch his cheek so hard.

So... why am I pissed off? It's because of this.

"Would you like some Vanilla milkshake Akashi-kun?"

"No. Why did you ask?"

"Because you've been staring at it for some time, so I thought you wanted some." Tetsuya smiled, yeah at me.

I chuckled and patted his hair lightly. "I'm fine Tetsuya."

"But if you really want some, I can share it with you. Since Akashi-kun is a very important best friend to me."

That's what happened the first time he friendzoned me. And the second one was this.

"Happy Birthday Akashi-kun!" He gave me his present, wrapped in a red and blue wrapper.

"Oh Tetsuya, you shouldn't have bothered buying me a present." I said that but deep inside, I was so happy he bought a gift for me. Of all the things I received today, Tetsuya's present made me the happiest.

"Don't be like that. Akashi-kun is a precious friend of mine so it isn't a bother." He smiled.

Yeah. And the last one was this...

I can't take anymore friendzoning. So I decided that today, I will confess my feelings.

I asked him if he could come with me at the rooftop for a minute because I have something to tell him. Tetsuya gladly complied and came with me here.

"Umm.. What is it that Akashi-kun wanted to tell me?" He asked, innocently tilting his head. Oh why are you so cute Tetsuya?!

"I love you."

"Eh?"

"I love you Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I... I love Akashi-kun too... Because to me, Akashi-kun is a... Good friend."

I swear I heard my heart cracking the moment he friendzoned me for the third time. The THIRD time, can you imagine it?

* * *

**A/N: **A new story! Yaay! Because I've been so busy with school and club works. That's why I wrote this for a change! To challenge myself? Yeah maybe. I want to try something new so.. THIS IS IT!


	2. Chapter 2: Gungi

**Prompt: Gungi**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Major OOCness. Probably a lot of grammatical errors but please bear with me :((.**

* * *

"Once, you asked my name." The king said as he sat in front of the blind man. Readying himself to play Gungi with him.

"Y-yes!" The blind man replied.

The king smiled. "My name is Seijuuro."

"Seijuuro...sama? A-ah! My name is Tetsuya!Its an honor to know you!" Tetsuya bowed in front of the king, Seijuuro as he introduced himself.

"I know." Seijuuro replied. '_That's not true. I know nothing. I didn't understand what really mattered.'_ He thought.

Tetsuya tilted his head, wondering why the king suddenly got quiet. "Uh, Seijuuro-sama?"

"No honorific is necessary." The king ordered.

"Eh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself! No honorific is necessary!" He shouts.

The bluenette panicked. "B-but! I could never do that! I would never dare address you without honorific!"

"Then if I beat you at Gungi, you will address me without the honorific."

"Uh... I understand. Do I die after I've addressed you without the honorific?" The bluenette asked.

Seijuuro chuckled. "Ah, that's right. There is no need for you to die." He then smiled at the blind bluenette in front of him. "I am not the same person I am before. So you should prepare yourself to lose."

"Y-yes!"

"What do you want if you win?"

"hmm. I would like an another match!" Tetsuya replied cheerfully.

The king smiled at the bluenette's antics. '_It was a foolish question.'_

"Let's begin then... 1-5-1 Marshall." Seijuuro said.

"9-9-1 Marshall."

"7-9-1 Pawn"

"2-3-1 pawn"

"2-7-2 musketeer"

The king gasped a little. '_could it be?'_

"7-1-2 Fortress"

'_This is.. Kokoriko?' _The king thought as he observed the bluenette's last turn.

"Tetsuya, do you mean to mock me?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"No.."

"I will not allow you to fool around. Answer me."

Tetsuya opened his eyes, revealing those beautiful azure orbs. "Yes, I have never fooled around while playing Gungi" He answered.

Seijuuro glared at the bluenette. "Well then. If you lose, you will die." He squeezed the gungi piece on his hand, making it crack a little.

"Yes."

'_Is he saying this will not mean his certain death? He had number of options. But all would only serve to lengthen the game without increasing his chances. If he thinks he has a chance to win...'_

"9-2-1 new lieutenant general."

The redhead king stared at the bluenette. '_I want to know where this goes!' _He observed as Tetsuya slowly making his turn.

"4-6-2 spy."

Seijuuro's eyes widened. '_This is.. He had found a way out!' _

"That night.. I realized something." Tetsuya was about to say something when Seijuuro stopped him.

"Quiet! Let me think..." He stared at the board in front of him. The bluenette gladly complied and only smiled.

"2-6-1 knight!" He smirked. '_I revised his move! what now?' _

The king looked up to see the bluenette's reaction but instead of seeing a shocked face, he was met by the crying face of the blind man. "What is wrong? Why do you cry?"

Tetsuya clenched his fists. "Am I... Am I allowed to be so happy? Can.. Can so many wonderful things happen to someone like me?" He asked, sobbing.

Seijuuro lowered his head, his eyes hid underneath his fringes. "I suppose I must tell you the truth." The bluenette was confused.

"I... have been poisoned.. And I have little time."

"Seijuuro-sama..."

"I have been poisoned when I was fighting the chairman of the Hunter Association earlier so.. Tetsuya, I wanted to spend my final moments playing against you. But this poison is contagious. If you stay near me for too long, you will also..."

"Seijuuro-sama, right now I am very happy. I may not be worthy, but please allow me to join you." The King could only stare in awe. '_I see.. I'_

"I believe that I was born to be here today." Tetsuya smiled.

'..._was born for this moment.' _The king thought.

It just come back in flashes, a kaleidoscope of memories. The first time he met Tetsuya when he was set to defeat all the Professional Gungi Players, he of course, won them all. Except for the blind guy who was named Tetsuya. He never once won a game with the bluenette. So they play, and play and play. Until the army of the Hunter Association ambushed his castle, that made Tetsuya nearly lose his life.

The king was furious as he held the bloodied bluenette on his arms. He ordered his subordinate to take care of Tetsuya while he was going on a fight with the chairman of the Hunter Association. And that's where he got poisoned.

* * *

"4-4-1 pawn"

"6-5-1 knight"

"2-7-2 new spy.. Tetsuya, are you still there?"

"Yes, I sure am. I'm not going anywhere. 4-5-1 lieutenant general."

"That's checkmate... Tetsuya, are you still here?"

"Yes yes, right here. Let's play another match! The loser goes first."

"Tetsuya.."

"Yes what is it?"

"It appears I never defeated you a single time.."

"What are you saying? We've just gotten started!"

"Yeah... 1-5-1 Marshall."

"9-5-1 Marshall."

"Tetsuya, are you still here?"

"Yes, of course. Its your turn, Seijuuro-sama."

"I'm a little tired. I need to take a short nap. Will.. you hold my hand? Tetsuya? Tetsuya... Are you still here?"

"I can hear you. I understand. Like this?" Seijuuro laid his head on Tetsuya's lap. "I'll wake up shortly.. Will you stay by my side until I wake?"

Tetsuya smiled. "I've never left your side. I'll always be here."

"Tetsuya.."

"Yes yes what is it?" The bluenette asked while caressing the king's face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Will you call me..

"Yes?"

"..by my name one last time?"

The bluenette stopped caressing the king's face and gently took a hold of his hand.

"Good night, Seijuuro... I'll be joining you soon.."

* * *

**A/N: Hunter x Hunter inspired! I really did cried on episode 135 :'(. They both died together in the end! HOW SWEET! Goodbye guysss! I still have to review for my exams later! T ^ T WISH ME LUCK! Ja nee.**


End file.
